Zakuul
Zakuul was a planet located in the Unknown Regions and capital planet of the Fallen Empire. Located on the far western edge of the galaxy, Zakuul and the surrounding territory were considered part of Wild Space for a time after the ascension of the Eternal Empire. However it was rebuilt and restored to its former glory by Sycthian, the Fallen Emperor, and became the once more capital of the Fallen Empire. Description A world with a significant southern ocean and swamps that cover the planet's surface including the Endless Swamp, a semi-solid area filled with massive, overgrown trees. The planet also had a unique connection to the Force being balanced between the light and dark sides of the Force, similar to Odessen. Zakuul was home to an immigrated human population along with the native Iknayid but other creatures were present also and even adapted to their environment such as the swamp rancor. The planet also possessed advanced technology with several cities spread throughout the world branching off from the Spire and being the resting place of the Eternal Throne. History Zakuul was a backwater planet located within the Wild Space of the Unknown Regions having possessed almost no contact with the rest of the galaxy due to its position. But sometime prior to 3637 BBY, the planet was conquered by the builders of Iokath meant to be one of the many worlds to be used as live testing sites for their weapons. Though its unknown what happened, the early Zakuulans eventually immigrated to the planet and lived there becoming a superstitious people who lived in tribes led by three Force-sensitive leaders known as Matriarch, High Shaman and Champion. In those early days, the Zakuulans believed in a deity known as Zildrog who was a mentor and guide to warriors and could gift unto them the Breath of the Dragon, a spiritual boon. But sometimes during this age, an event occurred, the final battle between the Eternal Fleet and the Gravestone. At the end, the Eternal Fleet was shut down and the Gravestone was left in the Endless Swamp. By the height of the Old Ways, the Zakuulans had become a nihilistic people who worshiped a pantheon of gods, chief among them being Izax the god of death and Ultimate Devourer who expressed his power through the pain and suffering of his followers. They believed their fate was tied to the Old Gods and those who thought against this was branded a demon and exiled from society to the Endless Swamp alone as outcasts. But a prophecy was made that said that a Demon Savior would rise above the pantheon and slay Izax bringing about a new era; several centuries later, Vitiate appeared on the world having been tempted by rumors about the Eternal Fleet's new annihilation of Wild Space's population. He discovered Zakuul and decided to make it the home of his new empire; taking over the body of a powerful warrior named Valkorion, he claimed himself as the Demon Savior and began building from the foundations of the Endless Swamp to create his new empire. Reign of the Eternal Empire After Valkorion's victory over the Old Ways, he united the various tribes across the world even taking their force sensitive leaders and re-purposing them into the Knights of Zakuul, a force sensitive order meant to protect their homeworld along with being fanatically loyal to Valkorion even creating a subsect of Knights known as Scionswho saw visions of the past and future. The first city on Zakuul was named the Old World but it was not grand enough for Valkorion and so he continued adding onto it over and over until finally developing into the Spire. He developed their sociology and purpose for generations allowing them to become scientists and people of science rather than of brutal warriors that they had been prior to his arrival but even so, they held a connection with the Old Ways. Eventually he used the Scions to locate the dormant Eternal Fleet which was discovered using their visions and tasked the creation of the Eternal Throne, a starscraper that took an entire generation of Zakuul's best minds to build to reactive and control the ships. Once activated, many other planets were taken over by the nascent Eternal Empire expanding its influence to a sizable portion of Wild Space Afterwards, an almost limitless amount of resources began entering into Zakuul including credits and raw materials needed to expand it further and develop its military technology which was based off the Eternal Fleet in many aspects. Each citizen of Zakuul wanted for nothing, given a monthly stipend of credits that would make them among the elite class of any core world. But during this time, the Old World turned into a place where they could live out their more darker fantasies of violence and various other suitable things that they craved before returning to the Spire. Almost for a hundred years, the Eternal Empire was at peace with the Eternal Fleet rarely being active other than a small handful of ships to collect the resources. At least until the assassination of Valkorion. After the end of Valkorion's dynasty, the new Eternal Emperor, Sycthian would rule the Eternal Empire with an iron grip, conquering worlds and expanding his vast civilization over centuries of battle. However, this led to a fierce confrontation between Sycthian himself, against a group of rebels known as the Ancient Foes, whom destroyed Sycthian's physical body and trapped his spirit within a holocron of power, seemingly destroying the Eternal Empire with the help of the rest of the galaxy. Zakuul would then be left in ruins as citizens of Zakuul would leave for a better life in different planets. The Resurgence of Zakuul After Sycthian's resurrection by Noman Karr, he returned to Zakuul and began assembling his scattered empire and followers, repopulating it and rebuilding it to what it used to be. He would use his returned throne to communicate with his followers such as Kraven Voz, Zahl, and Theoros Carsen. He ruled over Zakuul with an iron grip once more, plotting his return while in the Realm of Adyta. The Return of Sycthian After the defeat of the Ascensional Autocratic Republic at the hands of the Galactic Alliance, the dictatorship was scattered. The Ascensional dictator, Arkhous, would soon face a heavy loss during the Battle of Leatra, and was taken captive by the herald and high lord of the Fallen Empire, Kraven Voz. The dictator was sent to Zakuul to meet the emperor personally, and he was sent into the Spire of the Eternal Throne, to meet the emperor. After a monologue, Sycthian would kill Arkhous and end the dictator's reign. After the execution, crowds would cheer on Zakuul and the army of the Fallen Empire began to militarize once more, and began conquering new worlds, placing the banner of the Fallen Empire upon their annexation. The Rise of the Callous Order On the Eternal Spire, Makato Naez, whom was a First Order acolyte and former member of the Reign of Ren, and leader of the Twilight Acolytes met the Fallen Emperor Sycthian, who persuaded Naez to join his cause for galactic domination. Naez would see this as an opportunity to install himself as supreme chancellor and leader of the First Order, so he accepted, joining the Fallen Empire's new Callous Order. After the early assembly of the Callous Order, members of it, Naez and King Gaea, led by High Justice Novus would search the First Jedi Temple on Ahch-To. On Ahch-To, they would meet a lady named Zhara, who was shown to be powerful in the force and technology, and thus was sent to see Sycthian. She was recruited sooner in Zakuul, and she was finally a member of the Callous Order, and Zakuul met a new golden age of prosperity, power, and dominance. Category:Locations Category:Planets Category:Canon